


Dirty Talk

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Kyungsoo fazia aquilo tão bem, e tudo só piorava quando ele inventava de usar aquelas palavras, Chanyeol ficava tão desesperado por causa delas, e aquele filho da mãe sabia e abusava disso.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ainda estou tentando aprender a mexer nesse site, mas acho que estou conseguindo (?).
> 
> Me avisem se tiver algo errado.

— Soo... — Chanyeol choramingou excitado, suas mãos agarrando firmemente a cabeceira da cama à sua frente, enquanto suas costas se curvavam e a sua bunda se empinava, praticamente se oferecendo para o rapaz atrás de si, esse que mantinha as duas mãos em sua cintura, segurando-a enquanto se esfregava no maior dali, simulando estocadas contra as nádegas do outro, essas antes brancas, agora vermelhas, com as marcas da sua mão bem feitas nas bandas macias.

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo praguejou, observando com deleite aquela bunda bonita rebolando contra o seu pau, daquele jeitinho que só Chanyeol sabia. —  Você fica tão bonito rebolando contra o meu pau, sabia? Só me dá mais vontade de te encher com a minha porra. — disse lascivo, dando mais um par de palmadas na bunda do outro, uma de cada lado, escutando o gemido baixinho que o mais alto soltou, acompanhado de mais um chamado com o nome de Kyungsoo. — Sua bunda está tão vermelhinha, bebê. É tão gostosa. — observou, separando-se um pouco e apertando cada nádega com gosto, antes de afastá-las, expondo a entradinha rosada, que se contraía com gosto.

Chanyeol gemeu com a pequena ardência, sentindo mais algumas estocadas sendo simuladas, dessa vez diretamente contra a sua entrada, essa que se comprimia vazia, pois o menor tinha maldosamente brincado com os dedos ali dentro, lhe alargando de uma maneira deliciosa e o deixando querendo mais. — Soo, p-por favor. — pediu baixinho, choramingando quando, em uma daquelas simulações, a cabecinha do membro do outro acabou entrando, essa sendo logo retirada daquele aperto maravilhoso pelo próprio dono.

— Por favor o que, Chanyeol? Você quer que eu te foda? É isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sorrindo de canto ao escutar o soluço que o mais alto soltou. Tão desesperado. Com uma lentidão agonizante, penetrou novamente a cabecinha, deixando-a ali dentro, sem entrar mais e sem sair, em uma clara provocação ao rapaz à sua frente, esse que arfou pesado. — É claro que você quer isso, cadelinhas como você sempre querem, não é? Minha cadelinha. — soltou, observando Chanyeol tremer e o cuzinho gostoso apertar ainda mais a cabeça do seu membro. 

— S-Soo... — choramingou, impulsionando seu quadril para trás, em um ato de desespero, gemendo deleitoso quando um pouco mais do membro do outro entrou, preenchendo-lhe de uma maneira deliciosa. 

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo gemeu, - aparentemente - esquecendo a provocação que fazia e forçando todo o seu caralho, tudo bem lentamente, só parando quando estava completamente dentro, gemendo pesado ao sentir aquela entrada gostosa lhe apertando com tanto vigor. — Caralho, bebê, você está me apertando tanto. Como continua tão apertado? Eu não estou te fodendo o suficiente? — grunhiu, sentindo as contrações que a bunda do outro fazia no seu membro. Bem lentamente, se retirou daquele aperto, logo voltando com força, vendo o garoto a sua frente gemer alto e espalmar, seus dois braços soltando a cabeceira da cama e se apoiando desesperadamente no colchão. 

Sôfrego, Chanyeol soluçou, gemendo choroso quando sentiu mais uma estocada sendo desferida contra si, daquele jeito que apenas Kyungsoo sabia fazer. Sem conseguir se aguentar, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e escondeu seu rosto no meio dos braços, mordendo a pele do seu antebraço em puro deleite.

— Puta que pariu, Chanyeol. — rosnou, puxando-o pelos cabelos e lhe deixando ajoelhado, com as costas rentes ao seu peito. — Eu vou te foder tanto, mais tanto, que você não vai conseguir andar por um semana. — grunhiu, ouvindo um soluço desesperado ser solto pelo outro, esse que apertava desesperadamente a cintura do menor atrás de si, buscando por equilíbrio, as longas pernas de Chanyeol estavam tremendo tanto... — Você quer, Chanyeol? Quer que eu te foda até que você não consiga mais andar? — perguntou, mantendo o aperto que mantinha sobre o colo cabeludo do mais alto, enquanto sua outra mão se dirigia as que estava segurando sua cintura, maldosamente retirando-as dali e mantendo o rapaz a sua frente sem nenhum apoio. — Me responda, porra! — xingou, retirando-se e penetrando o maior em uma estocada bruta, sua outra mão deixando um tapa forte em uma das coxas trêmulas.

— S-Sim! O-Oh... Kyung-ah... P-por fa-favor... E-eu... Por f-favor... — Chanyeol tentou dizer, sem conseguir formar nenhuma frase coerente, soltando apenas lamúrias e gemidos, satisfazendo o lado sádico do mais baixo dali.

— Eu adoro te ver gemendo assim. — Kyungsoo grunhiu, sorrindo de canto, antes de soltar sua mão do meio dos cabelos bonitos do outro e bruscamente lhe empurrando de volta para cama, lhe forçando pelas costas e lhe deixando vergonhosamente empinado. — Ainda mais quando eu estou te fodendo, me deixa tão duro. —Deixou uma estocada funda, como se fosse para enfatizar, sua outra mão segurando a nádega esquerda de Chanyeol, apertando a carne farta com vontade, enchendo sua palma com a abundância traseira do maior, escutando com deleite um gemido ser solto pelo mais alto, esse que tinha o nome do menor no meio — Você fica tão lindo gemendo o meu nome, minha putinha. Tão submisso e quebrado. — Desferiu mais um par de estocadas brutas, seu quadril se chocando com força na bunda empinada de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nada respondeu, apenas choramingou e gemeu, se empinando todo contra o menor e tremendo, suas mãos agarrando desesperadamente os lençóis da cama e seu dentes mordendo a mesma, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam firmemente e seu rosto se retorcia em uma expressão de puro prazer. Porra, Kyungsoo fodia tão bem, e tudo só piorava quando ele invetava de usar aquelas palavras, Chanyeol ficava tão duro por causa delas, e aquele filho da puta sabia e abusava disso. 

— O que foi, putinha? Não consegue mais responder? — Sorriu de canto, deixando mais um punhado de tapas, dessa vez contra as coxas firmes, estas antes brancas. — Você ficou sem palavras só por ter um pau te fodendo? — Riu, vendo o maior tremelicar todo e arfar, como um cachorrinho, seus dedinhos do pé se contraindo e sua entrada pulsando.

Chanyeol não respondeu nada de início, apenas gemeu e se arqueou, sentindo seu ponto doce ser acertado com força, essa tamanha que ele se sentiu tonto. — P-porra. — Não aguentou, xingou, sentindo o menor fazer o mesmo movimento novamente, acertando o seu ponto doce de novo, a sensação sendo tão gritante que o maior não aguentou, suas pernas cederam e ele caiu, seu quadril ficando minimamente empinado por culpa de Kyungsoo, que lhe segurava pela bunda.

— Você não aguenta isso, Chanyeol? Não consegue nem ficar de quatro sem ceder? — brigou, seu tom saindo irritado. Bruscamente, se virou na cama, deixando o maior acima de si, sentando sobre o seu colo, enquanto si próprio ficava deitado, sorrindo de canto ao ver o olhar surpreso do Park. — Eu quero que você cavalgue em mim, entendeu? — Apertou as coxas de Chanyeol com força, vendo-o se engasgar e lhe fintar desacreditado. 

— M-mas...

— Mas nada, me respeite cadela. — Bruto, deixou um tapa especialmente forte em uma das coxas firmes, fazendo Chanyeol gemer e arfar. Logo em seguida, Kyungsoo colocou suas mãos atrás da sua cabeça. — Pode começar. 

Chanyeol assentiu falho, antes de apoiar-se no peito de Kyungsoo e se erguer, retirando a ereção de dentro de si, apenas para sentar com força, choramingando alto ao sentí-lo tão fundo dentro do seu interior. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, suas pernas tremendo igual gelatina e seu braços se apoiando desesperadamente no peito do menor.

— Ah, assim mesmo. — Kyungsoo gemeu, levando uma de suas mãos em direção à cintura bonitinha, apertando a carne com um pouco de força e incentivando o maior a subir e descer, seus olhos grandes atentos a todo e qualquer movimento vindo por parte do mais alto. 

— Você fica tão bonito se fodendo no meu pau, sabia? — perguntou, voz pingando tesão, mordendo os lábios em um pequeno sorriso, encarando diretamente os olhos do rapaz em seu colo, vendo-o gemer todo bonitinho e arfar, antes de fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para frente quando a cabecinha de Kyungsoo atingiu sua próstata com força. — Tão desesperado... —

Kyungsoo puxou o garoto, mantendo seu corpo mais inclinado e segurando sua cintura, o deixando parado sobre o seu pau. O menor lambeu os lábios, antes de erguer seu quadril e deixar uma estocada forte na entrada do outro, apreciando como ele tremelicou todo no seu colo e gemeu, olhando para Kyungsoo com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

Chanyeol gemeu todo fofo, mordiscando o lábio inferior rapidamente, o olhar do menor se focar na carne fartinha presa entre os dentes brancos. Kyungsoo não aguentou, puxou o garoto para baixo e colou os lábios, agora ele mesmo mordiscando os lábios cheios do Park, enquanto seu quadril aumentava os movimentos, estocando Chanyeol com vontade, vendo ele se arquear todo em seu colo e gemer, rebolando contra o pau do menor, sentindo deliciosamente fundo.

— Ah, Soo... t-tão bom. — Chanyeol gemeu quando Kyungsoo soltou o seu lábio inferior - esse agora bem inchado -, o fazendo ficar inclinando novamente, com os braços retos, mas ainda rebolando no membro do mais baixo.

— Você gosta, não é? Gosta de rebolar no meu pau. Gosta de sentir ele bem fundo em você, te alargando todo para mim... — Kyungsoo provocou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, ouvindo um soluço baixinho ser solto pelo maior, esse que olhava para baixo, provavelmente olhando para os braços trêmulos, esses que mal conseguiam se apoiar no peito do baixinho.

_Tão fracos..._

— S-Soo! — chamou desesperando, arqueando as costas quando o seu ponto doce foi pressionado, seu pau pulsando e aquela sensação se apossando do seu baixo ventre. — S-Soo, e-eu vou...

— Vai gozar? — interrompeu-o, vendo o rapaz mais alto assentir baixinho, sussurrando um ''por favor'' bem baixinho e suplicante, fazendo com que um sorriso mínimo surgisse no rosto do Do (bem sádico, não é?) — Eu deixo você gozar, mas eu quero que você olhe para baixo, hm? Quero que olhe o seu lindo pau enquanto você goza. — mandou, sorrindo de canto ao ver todo o grande corpo do outro tremelicar.

Chanyeol fez como foi mandado, abaixando mais seu rosto e focando seu olhar no seu pau, esse que se balançava com o ritmo das estocadas, intocado até aquele momento.

_Porra... ele precisava se tocar._

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Kyungsoo levou uma de suas mãos para o meio das pernas do outro homem, apertando a sua ereção e a acariciando o membro duro. Fez um arco com os dedos, acariciando a cabecinha inchada com o polegar, sentindo-a pulsar contra o seu dedo e a fenda liberar um grande quantidade de pré-porra, resultando em um gemido rouco por parte do maior, esse que encarava a visão do seu membro sendo acariciado tão gostoso com os olhinhos úmidos, seu rosto vermelho e a respiração acelerada.

_Ele estava tão perto!_

Por conta disso, Kyungsoo não mediu esforços em estimular a ereção do maior, punhetando o maior com vontade, em momento algum parando de mexer seu quadril, fazendo Chanyeol tontear de prazer.

— Soo! — Chanyeol gemeu alto, arqueando as suas costas e gozando, seu pau liberando toda a sua porra em jatos curtos, a medida que seu corpo tremelicava e sua entrada apertava o menor dentro de si, com força.

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo rosnou, gemendo ao sentir a entrada do maior lhe apertando com tanta força, jogando a cabeça para trás e gozando, melando o interior do outro com a sua porra, ouvindo com deleite um último gemido ser solto pelo Park.

_— Ah... Soo._

 

* * *

 

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy>  
Vamo bater uns papos ae

Curious Cat: <https://curiouscat.me/Lan_ChanHy>  
Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim

 

 


End file.
